1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control relays for network protectors. More specifically, the invention relates to a spring-biased electrical connector facilitating removal and reattachment of a control relay and its associated network protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network protectors are frequently installed in underground electrical systems, beneath busy streets. Such network protectors are typically used in power distribution systems for transmitting electrical power from a power generation plant to various residential and commercial buildings wherein the electrical power is used. The network protector includes a circuit breaker which will trip in the event of current flow in the wrong direction. The control relay will transmit information about the current status of the portions of the electricity distribution system protected by the network protector to a remote location. Each control relay monitors the flow of current through one portion of the network, operating independently to increase or decrease current flow as needed. In the event of problems within this portion of the distribution system, electrical power may thereby be routed through other network protectors of substantially the same type to compensate for power not transmitted through the network protector that has detected a problem. The central monitoring function permits locating and repairing problems that develop within the network.
These network protectors are typically rollout units, encompassing a circuit breaker and an electrical control relay in a single unit. Due to the harsh environment wherein such network protectors are located, they must be inspected and repaired frequently. Presently available circuit breakers and control relays are connected in a manner requiring removal of other components before the control relay can be removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector for use with the control relays of network protectors, permitting easy removal of the control relay from the network protector, without the need for removal of other components from the network protector.
The present invention is a connector for providing an electrical signal connector between a network protector and its associated control relay. The connector includes a connector bracket having at least one electrical connector portion, with the electrical connector portion typically being of one of the mating members of a male-female connector system. A preferred embodiment includes two male electrical connector portions. The connector bracket includes a pair of end portions. A pair of end braces are used to mount the connector on the component with which it will be used. The end braces are dimensioned and configured to permit a substantially linear translation-type movement of the bracket. A threaded bolt is secured to each end bracket, and a spring is located adjacent to each end portion, surrounding the bolt. Each end portion is dimensioned and configured to bear against the spring for biasing the connector towards an extended, connected position, and the threaded bolt for moving the connector bracket against the springs towards a retracted, disconnected when the bolt is turned. A captive screw is secured within each end brace, being dimensioned and configured to fit within a hole in each end portion of the connector for securing it in its extended position.
The connector of the present invention will typically be mounted on the control relay of a network protector. To attach the control relay to the network protector, the bolts are tightened to push the connector towards its rearward, disconnected position, against the force of the springs. The control relay may then be moved directly downward into position on the network protector, without the connectors striking its mating connector on the network protector. Loosening the bolts permits the springs to push the connector from its rearward, disconnected position to its forward, connected position, causing the connector of the present invention on the relay to become electrically connected with its mating connector on the network protector. The captive screws are then tightened, securing the connector in electrical connection with its mating connector.
Network protectors are frequently located in harsh environments such as within electrical systems beneath busy streets, wherein there is a frequent need to inspect and repair the network protector and its control relay. A typical network protector in such a location will be of the rollout type, with its control relay attached. A connector of the present invention permits the control relay to be easily removed from the network protector, without removal of other hardware, after the network protector is rolled out from its operating enclosure to a position wherein it is disconnected from electrical power.
It is therefore an aspect of the present invention to provide an electrical connector assembly wherein the electrical connector may reciprocate between a retracted portion permitting easy installation and removal of the component to which it is secured, and an extended position wherein the electrical connector may mate with a corresponding electrical connector.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a reciprocating electrical connection assembly that may be secured in its extended position, thereby preventing it from becoming disconnected from its mating connector unintentionally.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to provide a reciprocating electrical connector having at least one guide pin for ensuring proper alignment with the mating connector as it is moved from its retracted position to its extended position.